kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider U.S.A.: The Series
Kamen Rider U.S.A.: The Series is the series continuing after the movie Kamen Rider U.S.A. Synopsis Plot Characters Kamen Riders Allies *Dr. Zen Schulz *Professor Joel Rogers *Andrew Stark *Senator Alvin Obama *Jamon Wilson *Carla Wilson *Mitch Wilson *Gene Wilson *Tucker Wilson *Burt Wilson *Tara Wilson *Eileen Wilson *Audrey Wilson *Phoebe Wilson *Admiral Carver Wilson *President Howard Lopez *General Walden Harper *Private Claire Ross Others Kamen Riders =Japan = * =U.S.A. = Masked Riders Super Sentai * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Chouriki Sentai Ohranger * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Go-On Wings * * * * * * * * Power Rangers =Mighty Morphin Power Rangers = =Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers = =Power Rangers Zeo = =Power Rangers Turbo = =Power Rangers in Space = =Power Rangers Lost Galaxy = =Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue = =Power Rangers Time Force = =Power Rangers Wild Force = =Power Rangers Ninja Storm = =Power Rangers Dino Thunder = =Power Rangers S.P.D. = =Power Rangers Mystic Force = =Power Rangers Operation Overdrive = =Power Rangers Jungle Fury = =Power Rangers RPM = =Power Rangers Super Samurai = =Power Rangers Super Megaforce = | |- | width="20" style="background-color:yellow"|(Super) Megaforce Yellow | |- | width="20" style="background-color:blue"|(Super) Megaforce Blue | |- | width="20" style="background-color:silver"|Robo Knight |- | width="20" style="background-color:silver"|Super Megaforce Silver |} =Power Rangers Dino Super Charge = Space Sheriffs Metal Heroes Villians *Ghost Shocker **The Great Leader of Ghost Shocker **General Dark **Colonel Sung **Ambassador Sorrow **Monsters ***Ghost Shocker Dopant ***Ghost Shocker Greeed **Soldiers ***Ghost Shocker Combatant * * * Episodes # Movies #Kamen Rider U.S.A. #Kamen Rider U.S.A.: All Riders vs. Ghost Shocker feat. Super Sentai and Space Sheriffs #Kamen Rider U.S.A. x Dragon Knight x Masked Rider: Rise of a Riders # Specials #Kamen Rider U.S.A. vs. Kamen Rider 1 #Kamen Rider U.S.A. vs. Kamen Rider Dragon Knight #Kamen Rider U.S.A. vs. Saban's Masked Rider Production Music Transcript Cast * Steve Wilson: Ross Lynch * Commander Frank Hill: Robert Joy * Sergeant George "Georgie" Burns: Jon Cryer * Penney Anderson: AJ Michalka * Anthony Dugald: Mitchell Hope * Donnie Baxter: Bradley Steven Perry * Blossom Baxter: Peyton R. List * Kelly Martin : Zendaya * Dez Rogers: Nicholas Hoult * Sam Parker: Sterling Knight * Natasha Polanski: Piper Curda * Polly Parker: Emily Osment * Marianne Adams: Bridget Mendler * Chloe Ross: Keke Palmer * Marla Ross: China Anne McClain * Fabe Hugues: Billy Unger * Joe Ikeda: Jack Griffo * Xander Yuki: Ross Butler * Lumiere Hemmer: Spencer Boldman * Ronald Abraham Potter: Joey Bragg * Dr. Zen Schulz: Ben Savage * Professor Joel Rogers: David Tennant * Andrew Stark: Peter Capaldi * Senator Alvin Obama: Terry Crews * Jamon Wilson: Hal Sparks * Carla Wilson: Tia Mowry * Mitch Wilson: Tyrel Jackson Williams * Gene Wilson: Carlon Jeffery * Tucker Wilson: Karan Brar * Burt Wilson: Jaden Smith * Tara Wilson: Laura Marano * Eileen Wilson: Debby Ryan * Audrey Wilson: Bella Thorne * Phoebe Wilson: Taylor Spreitler * Admiral Carver Wilson: Neil Patrick Harris * President Howard Lopez: Chris Rock * General Walden Harper: Matthew Broderick * Private Claire Ross: Tamera Mowry * Great Leader of Ghost Shocker: Will Ferrell * General Dark: Cam Gigandet * Colonel Sung: Chris Tallman * Ambassador Sorrow: Thomas Haden Church * Adolf Schmidt: Rob Riggle * Johann Zola: John C. Reilly * Ghost Shocker Combatant: Recurring/Guest Cast Suit Actors Notes Category:Series